memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron096.txt
Subject: Answers Date: 3/30/98 9:52 PM Eastern Standard Time From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998033102520047.VAA07760@ladder04.news.aol.com> <> I think we've established that it's the paternal family name. <> Not that I know of. <> I believe so -- but all of this could change, of course. <> You'll have to wait and see next season... <> I have surfed the Trekweb boards on occasion, as well as the Usenet boards and those at The Great Link, but that's about it. I have never posted directly to anything other than AOL, however, and any messages to the contrary are not to be believed. <> This would be a reasonable assumption, but for clarity and (most of all) monetary reasons, we'll only show the established Starfleet-type vessels on screen. <> I believe Brannon was misquoted and that Voyager is not returning to Earth next season. << RDM: I know I'm going to get socked in the mouth for saying this, but isn't this a little arrogant and irresponsible? I mean, to disagree with a viewer is fine, but is it wise to turn away your customers? I know that the whole, "Gene would never approve" argument gets a little old, but do you, Ron Moore, believe that Gene would approve of the direction that Star Trek has gone, whether or not you think it matters? >> I'm not turning away any "customers." If you're interested in what I, and the rest of the DS9 staff, have to offer you in the way of entertainment, have a seat and enjoy the show. But if you hate what we're doing, if you completely reject our vision of the series, and you think that we are sullying the name of Star Trek with our dark deeds, then I don't see why you should continue to waste your time with us. The question of whether Gene would or would not like what we're doing is virtually impossible to answer. Contrary to popular belief, Gene did not have a single, consistent vision of Star Trek and what he wanted it to be. He was a creative man, and his thinking constantly evolved and changed, even in the last years of his life. Would he have even liked the concept of DS9? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if Gene would've ever wanted to see stories told about anything or anyone not connected to a starship named Enterprise. On the other hand, I would like to think that he'd appreciate good storytelling and that he might be proud of us. I honestly don't know the answer and anyone who says they do is full of superheated deuterium. <> This is a silly statement. Obviously I care or I wouldn't keep doing this. I'm very interested in what you all think of the show, but I'm not going to beg you for your patronage, nor tell you that I agree with you when I don't. That's the respect I have for this forum -- if I'm going to participate, I'm going to tell you the truth. Moore, Ronald D.